For the fixing of sensor elements, for example of semiconductor-based gas sensors which are composed in particular of silicon carbide, it is necessary, in particular where these are to be used as exhaust-gas sensors, to realize resistance to elevated operating temperatures (up to 500° C.) and to other harsh ambient conditions (moisture, gases, etc.). It is therefore not possible here, owing to the high temperatures, to use the conventional organic adhesives such as are used in electronics manufacturing with silicon semiconductor die and on printed circuit boards or LTCC ceramic material.
Sensor elements may for example be chemical sensors such as ChemFETs, MECS sensors or other sensors that detect physical variables. These are normally realized using high-temperature-resistant materials, for example silicon carbide. Said material, owing to its coefficient of thermal expansion, cannot be combined with conventional standard materials in situations involving fluctuating temperatures.
DE 10 2008 008 535 A1 relates to a device for the fixing and/or fastening of an electronic module, such as a semiconductor element, and the electrically conductive connection thereof to conductor paths on a support, by way of a fixing element or fixing means. The fixing element or means is designed so as to maintain its fixing characteristics at operating temperatures of up to 500° C.